Das Geheimnis der Karte
by Morwena
Summary: In ihrem ersten Schuljahr finden die WeasleyZwillinge die Karte des Rumtreibers. Aber wie funktioniert sie?


**Titel:** Das Geheimnis der Karte

**Autor:** Morwena  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Status:** fertig  
**Warning(s):** keine

**Rating:** G  
**Zusammenfassung:** Es gibt immer eine Lösung für ein Problem...  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere etc. gehören JKR und nicht mir.  
**Beta: **danke Chicken Shakes knuddeldrück  
**Note:** Ich wünsche allen Frohe Weihnachten, besonders ilaum, denn für sie ist der Oneshot.  
**Datum:** 24.12.2005

**Das Geheimnis der Karte**

„So", schnaubte Filch, „ihr habt also eine Stinkbombe im Flur losgehen lassen? Schade, dass Professor Dumbledore mir nicht erlaubt die Schüler zu foltern. Aber was ich Euch versprechen kann, dass sind jede Menge Strafarbeiten. Ihr werdet von mir Strafarbeiten bekommen bis Ihr alt und grau seid. Vielleicht schneide ich Euch auch die Bäuche auf..."

Die beiden Erstklässler interessierte es nicht was Filch zu Ihnen sagte.

Fred schaute sich in Filchs Büro um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Schublade mit der Aufschrift _Beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich_.

Er stieß seinen Bruder an. Die Augen der beiden Erstklässler wurden groß.

George holte aus seiner Tasche eine weitere Stinkbombe und ließ sie los.

Als Filch beschäftigt war, riss Fred die Schublade auf und zog den erstbesten Gegenstand heraus, den er fassen konnte.

Es war ein großes, quadratisches Stück Pergament. Fred steckte es ein.

Filch war von der zweiten Stinkbombe nicht besonders erfreut. Er wurde noch wütender.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr von der Schule fliegt!"

Wütend stampfte Filch aus seinem Büro um mit dem Direktor zu sprechen.

Doch kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, da hörten Fred und George draußen ein lautes, aufgebrachtes Fluchen.

Ein nasser, rasender Filch kam zurück in den Raum gestürmt. „Wo ist das Formular? Wenn ich diesen Peeves noch einmal erwische! Mir einfach nen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten. Was denkt der sich dabei?"

Er drehte sich um und sah die Zwillinge, die er scheinbar völlig vergessen hatte.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier? Verschwindet!" Ohne etwas zu sagen liefen sie aus Filchs Büro.

Sie erreichten einen Geheimgang, den sie vor ein paar Wochen zuvor entdeckt hatten und verschnauften dort.

„Puh, da haben wir aber noch einmal Glück gehabt! Wir müssen uns bei Peeves bedanken", meinte George. „Zeig doch mal, was du aus dem Fach gezogen hast."

Fred holte das Stück Pergament heraus. „Was meinst du, was sich dahinter versteckt? Ich meine, wenn es nur ein harmloses Stück Papier wäre, dann hätte Filch es nicht beschlagnahmt."

„Stimmt! Probieren wir es halt aus."

George nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Pergament. „Zeige dich!"

Nichts passierte. Fred versuchte es. „Aparecium!"

Auf dem Pergament erschien Worte in einer geschwungene schwarzen Schrift.

_Mr. Krone erweist den Herren die Ehre, aber bittet Sie keine einfachen Zaubersprüche zu verwenden_.

Unter diesem Satz erschien ein zweiter.

_Mr. Moony kann Mr. Krone nur zustimmen und hinzufügen, dass wir uns von Erstklässlern nichts sagen lassen._

Darauf folgte ein weiterer Satz.

_Mr. Tatze möchte hinzusetzen, dass wir nicht mehr gestört werden wollen._

Fred grinste in sich hinein, als ein letzter Satz erschien.

_Mr. Wurmschwanz wünscht den Herren einen schönen Tag und sie möchten uns in Zukunft bitte in Ruhe lassen._

Die Schrift verschwand wieder.

Doch natürlich gaben Fred und George nicht so einfach auf, sondern beschlossen im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter zu forschen.

An diesem Abend geschah nichts mit dem Pergament, obwohl sie mehrere Zaubersprüche ausprobierten. Natürlich versuchten Fred und George in den nächsten Wochen herauszufinden, was es mit dem Pergament auf sich hatte. Sie durchforsteten über die Hälfte aller Bücher in der Bibliothek. Aber sie bekamen es nicht heraus, so dass sie meinten, es habe keinen Sinn mehr. Schließlich ließen sie die Sache erstmal ruhen.

Einige Wochen später, die Erstklässler hatten das Stück Pergament schon fast vergessen, passierte etwas merkwürdiges.

Fred wühlte in seinen Sachen herum, weil er ein Buch suchte. Schließlich fand er es und nahm es mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er wenig später in dem Buch blätterte, um etwas für seine Hausaufgaben nachzuschlagen, fiel ihm plötzlich das Pergament in die Hände. Scheinbar war es zwischen die Seiten des Buches gerutscht. Fred legte das Pergament auf den Tisch und trommelte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf herum. Währenddessen fiel ihm ein, was George und er immer gesagt hatten, wenn sie einen neuen Streich besiegelt hatten. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Er murmelte den Spruch vor sich hin.

Plötzlich erschienen an Stelle der bekannten Sätze auf dem Pergament dünne Tintenlinien wie ein Spinnennetz, die sich ausbreiteten. Sie liefen zusammen, überkreuzten sich und es erschienen Worte in einer großen verschnörkelten Schrift:

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY,

WURMSCHWANZ, TATZE UND KRONE

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHTGUT GMBH

PRÄSENTIEREN STOLZ

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

Auf der Karte war jede Einzelheit von Hogwarts abgebildet.

Es waren das Schloss und das Schlossgelände zu sehen. Besonders erstaunlich waren die winzigen Tintenpunkte, die sich auf der Karte bewegten.

Er sah sie sich genauer an. Neben jedem Punkt war ein Name. Er konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und ab ging. Filch und Mrs. Norris waren im Nordturm und Peeves in den Kerkern unterwegs.

Fred zeigte George die Karte und dieser hatte auch schon eine Idee.

„Was hältst du davon in die Küche zu gehen?" Erst letzte Woche hatten die Zwillinge entdeckt, wie man zur Küche gelangen konnte. Fred war begeistert und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Karte.

Ohne von jemanden gesehen zu werden, gelangte sie zu dem Gemälde mit der Obstschale. Sie kitzelten die Birne. Die Birne fing an zu kichern und verwandelte sich zu einem großen grünen Türgriff. Hinter dem Gemälde befand sich die Küche. Fred und George waren kaum eingetreten, als ein Hauself auf sie zugelaufen kamen.

„Ähm... Hallo. Könnten wir vielleicht noch etwas zu essen bekommen?" fragte George, als er den Hauselfen sah.

„Sicher, natürlich, Junge Herren, was immer sie wünschen!" sagte der Hauself und lief davon. Keine zwei Minuten später kamen mehrere Hauselfen mit einem großen Tablett an. Auf dem Servierbrett waren viele herrliche Sachen wie Kuchen, Pasteten, Hühnchen und Schokoladenpudding.

„Bitte meine Herren, nehmen sie sich, was sie möchten!" sagte ein Hauself.

„Danke", sagte Fred, während er sich einige Sachen vom Tablett nahm und sie in ein paar Servietten verpackt in seinen Taschen verschwinden ließ. George bedankte sich ebenfalls und stopfte sich auf die gleiche Art wie sein Bruder seine Umhangtaschen voll.

Nur der Schokoladenpudding bereitete den Zwillingen Schwierigkeiten. Wehmütig ließen sie ihn stehen.

Als die beiden sich verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Dank der Karte wurden sie nicht erwischt und kamen unbeschadet in ihrem Schlafsaal an, wo Lee Jordan auf seinem Bett saß und las.

„Wo wart ihr denn? Ich habe euch vorhin gesucht", fragte Lee seine Freunde.

Fred sah George fragend an und der nickte.

Also erzählte Fred Lee, dass sie in der Küche etwas zu essen organisiert hatten und teilten ihre Beute bereitwillig mit ihm.

Die Karte erwähnten sie aber nicht, denn das sollte vorerst ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

Am nächsten morgen, es war Samstag, versuchten die Zwillinge die Karte wieder zu löschen. Die ersten Versuche ergaben keinen Erfolg. George erinnerte sich daran, dass die Karte nicht mit einem normalen Zauber erschienen war.

„Du hast die Karte doch mit unserem alten Spruch sichtbar gemacht, oder?" fragte George seinen Bruder.

„Ja", Fred wusste nicht, worauf George hinaus wollte.

George kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Was wäre, wenn... darf ich mal bitte?" Er nahm sich die Karte und hielt seinen Zauberstab daran und sagte „Unheil angerichtet!"

Daraufhin verschwand die Schrift.


End file.
